


Bootlegger's blues

by lachance



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1872, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо спать, крепко любить, грамотно надираться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootlegger's blues

_Bag of whiskey on my back_   
_And the sheriff is on my track_   
_I’m gonna make it through the world_   
_If I can_

Шериф держался, но виски был крепок.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — поддерживая его за плечо, Тони осторожно продвигался к лестнице на второй этаж. — Эти джентльмены тебе ничего не сделали. Пока. Только собираются.

— Справедливость, — неразборчиво проговорил тот, отпихивая его в сторону и расправляя плечи — так, чтобы значок на груди блеснул в тусклом свете масляных ламп. — Справедливость не терпит полумер.

Затрещали стулья, зазвенели бутылки. На них уже смотрели все — даже те, кто о драке с другого конца бара и знать не знал. Местные пьяницы щурились из-под широкополых шляп, а вот их спутницы в несвежих ярких платьях наоборот — отворачивались. Их можно было понять. Связываться с пьяными драками — никакого резона. Сначала уважаемые джентльмены бьют друг другу лица, потом пропивают друг с другом же последние деньги, а в итоге барышням остаются избитые уроды без гроша.

Правда жизни.

Тони перехватил его за плечи и все-таки сумел втащить на лестницу, как тот не сопротивлялся. Ступеньки скрипели. Со стен сыпалась штукатурка. За дверью все еще кто-то кричал, требуя трусов выйти, бармен, кажется, передернул затвор винтовки. Тони тащил его наверх — в комнату, потому что всякого, кто надрался, должна были где-то ждать койка, темнота и стакан воды. С его точки зрения справедливость выглядела именно так.

Стив, впрочем, не согласился бы с ним даже сейчас. А жаль — мир мог бы стать немного лучше.

— Если завтра через наш город начнут возить контрабанду...

— То все только выиграют, — на дне фляжки обнаружилась еще пара капель, так что он был готов поддержать разговор. — Мы поднимем экономику и отстроим железную дорогу.

— Нет, — в полутьме Стив потянулся, чтобы легко ткнуть его пальцем в грудь. — Все проиграют.

— Называй вещи своими именами, шериф. Проиграешь лично ты.

Удивительно, но виски, очевидно, делал его мораль гибче, потому что он задумался, прежде чем ответить:

— Возможно.

А значит, все усилия того стоили.

Когда Стив пошатнулся, Тони едва успел поддержать его за плечи, неразборчиво бормоча:

— Тихо, герой. Давай, садись на кровать. Тебе нужно уснуть.

Стив перехватил его за запястье, когда он потянулся к пуговицам на вытертой рубашке, и сглотнул, будто собираясь что-то сказать. Даже в полутьме было видно, какие у него глаза — пьяные, несчастные, невозможной голубизны. Тони взглянул на него с любопытством, ожидая продолжения, но через мгновение герой обмяк и тяжело осел на покрывале, отключившись.

Тони смотрел на него секунду, другую.

А потом принялся аккуратно стягивать рубашку и брюки, пробормотав сквозь зубы:

— Катастрофа.

Но, в сущности, катастрофа того стоила. Даже если надравшись, возможно, первый раз в жизни, Роджерс решил устроить пьяную драку. Даже если ради того, чтобы увезти его в крошечный задымленный салун в соседнем городке, Тони пел под окнами «Дэнни Боя» добрых три недели — так, что почти охрип и едва не разучился выговаривать слова. Стив игнорировал его с достоинством индейского тотема, ему все было нипочем. Он отреагировал лишь однажды — когда с «О, благодати» Тони сорвался на хиллибилли, за что немедленно был избит.

Вот этого представления шерифа о справедливости уже стерпеть не могли. Разогнав нападающих — кого в тюрьму, кого в больницу — он почти силой затащил Тони в свой кабинет, чтобы собственноручно обработать ссадины и порезы.

Сам Тони не был уверен, что оно того стоило. Но успокаивал себя тем, что пострадал за любовь.

Стив отвернулся к стене, когда он лег рядом на живот, вытянувшись, как гимназист перед поркой, и настороженно замер. Сон не шел. Внизу все еще гремели. Если посреди ночи к ним никто не вломится — значит, в этой дыре очень, очень достойный бармен.

Господин шериф похрапывал и в полусне порывался кому-то врезать. Кто бы подумал, что его представления о справедливости допускают пьяные драки. Кто бы вообще подумал...

В соседний городок — чуть старше, чуть крупнее, ничуть не менее захолустный — Тони вытащил его под каким-то дурацким предлогом, поняв, что начинает тривиально петь серенады. Стива не пронимало все равно — под его окнами можно было бы сидеть годами, а он остался бы торчать в своем кабинете, невозмутимый и величественный, как мессия. Методично надираясь и распевая «Солнечную долину», Тони наконец сформулировал план, и перешел в наступление незамедлительно.

— Мы поедем инспектировать железную дорогу, — веско проговорил он, распахивая дверь так, что она врезалась в косяк с грохотом.

— Что? — Стив прищурился, поднимая взгляд от формуляров. Кажется, он едва услышал. Судя по выражению лица, он вообще был не здесь. — Что ты несешь, Старк?

— На дилижансе, — важно кивнул он сам себе. — Потому что дошли до меня слухи...

Как ему удалось уговорить Стива в тот день — он и сам едва понимал. Обычно господин шериф пребывал тверд, безумными идеями его было не купить. А жаль — потому что Тони заплатил бы, не интересуясь ценой.

Но к вечеру, после совершенно ненужного ареста какого-то наперсточника, орудовавшего у железнодорожного перегона на юг, они осели в полупустом салуне, где Тони принялся методично изводить его, попутно пытаясь напоить.

И шериф — шериф держался молодцом. Но солод и хмель свое дело знали. Даже если были безнадежной дешевкой — тем быстрее ударяло в голову.

Глядя в темноту, Тони с широкой улыбкой прислушивался к тому, как скрипит под тяжелыми шагами лестница. Кажется, их все-таки шли убивать — шериф, к тому же не местный, был здесь так же уместен, как оперная дива в канаве. Бесшумно поднявшись, Тони принялся натягивать брюки, и, подумав, коротко оглядел нож, веревку, значок Стива. Смотрелось порядком безнадежно.

Когда дверь распахнули с ноги, выламывая хлипкий засов, он уже стоял посреди крошечной комнаты, не потрудившись надеть хоть что-то кроме брюк. И глядя в чужие налитые кровью глаза, он прижил палец к губам, говоря хрипловато и доверительно:

— Тише, джентльмены. Вы же не хотите, — он кивнул на постель, — разбудить его. Поверьте, мне, вы не хотите. Со мной-то вы еще справитесь, но вот он — настоящий монстр.

— Черт тебя, Старк, — бормоча сквозь сон, монстр перевернулся набок. Мужчины на пороге замерли, видимо, переоценивая охоту на ведьм, как концепцию.

— И если он кого-то из вас оскорбил...

— Он нам тюрьмой угрожал, — буркнул кто-то в толпе, и в ответ раздалось одобрительное ворчание.

— И кому-то угрожал...

— И заставлял платить за выпивку.

— И подрывал экономику вашего скорбного предприятия, — терпеливо согласился Тони, косясь то на нож, то на стул, — то мы же разберемся с этим утром, как порядочные люди?

Люди перед ним явно порядочными не были. Да и спящий Роджерс переставал таким казаться. Раздался стук, неодобрительный рокот, чья-то негромкая ругань.

Как он уболтал их, Тони едва понимал сам. Но когда пьяные фермеры наконец изволили удалиться, а он смог кое-как приладить на место дверной косяк, близился рассвет. Растянувшись на койке, бесцеремонно закинув ноги поперек бедер Стива, он улыбался, глядя в медленно светлеющий потолок. Если его план сработал, то уже сейчас через их тихий прекрасный городок должны были провозить партию контрабандной текилы. Отличный товар, живая, кристально чистая Мексика, которой не страшны ни путешествия в трясущемся дилижансе, ни перестрелки, ничто. И если все пройдет хорошо — а причин сомневаться у него не было — весомая часть товара осядет в неприметном складе на окраине, от которого у Тони, разумеется, был ключ.

План казался блестящим — и ради его воплощения всего-то нужно было на одну ночь увезти из города шерифа. Никаких угрызений совести Тони не испытывал — он делал это для его же блага. Кто-то ведь должен, в конце концов, научить этого индейского идола хорошо спать, крепко любить и грамотно надираться.

Будущее казалось захватывающим.


End file.
